Family Titles
by Justicerocks
Summary: Laura's in labour and Antonio is undercover will he get back in time to see the both of his twins?


**A\N: **Okay so this story takes place in the past (as seen from the time stamp) but is in the same world as Chicago Fire and Chicago PD. That being said the names of Antonio's wife and children are the names they're going to be using on the show (I checked on IMDB after seeing the promo).

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Chicago Fire, Chicago PD, NBC or Global

**Spoilers: **None

**Warnings:** None

* * *

**Family**

**May 5****th**** 2005**

Laura had been in labour for almost three hours when Gabriela finally arrived back to her hospital room with some dishearten news. After arriving at the hospital when she first got word Laura was in labour she was shocked to discover Antonio wasn't there. So after he didn't answer any calls she volunteered to go hunt him down; she anticipated finding him might be hard as he worked in Vice and was usually undercover but she thought her chances of at last getting the word to him would be somewhat probable. Boy was she wrong.

She arrived at his prescient and found out that he was going undercover using an old cover of his. She was assured that it was for his protection that he not have wires or earpieces and that he should be back at the precinct within the next two hours.

Upon her arrival back to the hospital Gabriela made her way to her sister in-law's room.

"Gabby," Her sister in-law looked at her as she entered the room. "Is he here? Is Antonio coming?"

"He will be coming," She started with the good news, "I went to the precinct and Antonio's doing some kind of undercover operation; he should be here within two hours; at least that's what they told me.

Laura squeezed her eyes shut. "I can't do this without him!" She cried.

"He'll be here sweetheart," Her mother squeezed her hand and tried to reassure her, "He wouldn't miss this."

"Okay," Laura's OB\GYN walked into the room carrying a chart and looked at all the people in the room. "I'm sorry only immediate family can stay."

Gabriela's mother kissed Laura's cheek and walked out of the room followed by a few of Laura's friends.

"I'm assuming the rest of you are immediate family?"

"Well…" Laura squeezed her mother's hand as she felt another contraction, "My mother is but Gabby's my sister in-law but she's like the younger sister I never had."

"Well that may be I'm afraid-"

Laura's mother, although only meeting Gabriela a handful of times had a soft spot for the younger woman and she as well aware of how close she was with her only daughter.

"I'll go," Gabby turned to leave.

"Tell you what," The doctor checked Laura's vitals and wrote on her chart, "You give as a few minutes to talk and you can come back in alright."

"Okay," Gabby smiled as she walked out of the room and began pacing the hallway.

Twenty minutes later the doctor came out and told her she could go back in.

When she re-entered the room she saw Laura's head buried in her mother's shoulder and got a lump in her throat; she was just about to leave when Laura's mother Megan looked up and saw her.

"I was just-"

"Gabby!" Laura turned and saw her, her face swollen with tears, "Gabby I need your opinion.

"Okay," She released her hand on the doorknob and walked to Laura's hospital bed.

"The babies are in distress," Laura began as fresh tears fell from her brown eyes, "Doctor Shaman told me that I need to undergo emergency C-section. I told her I wanted to wait for Antonio to get here and she told me that if the babies aren't derived soon they might-might…. And I know what Antonio would want me to do but I want him here with me and…"

"You're right;" Gabriela took her hand in hers, "Antonio would want you to have the C-Section; he loves you and he loves your babies and he'd want more then anything to see the birth but not if it meant your health of the babies health was at risk. He'd give his own life for all three of you."

Shivering at the thought Laura nodded her head, "I know that Gab's but I need him beside me especially now, especially now when I'm scared and afraid."

"I'll stay with you sweetheart," Megan promised her daughter.

"I know Mom and I'm not saying I don't love you but…"

"But nothing beats your husband's love and support," Megan finished for her, "Don't worry I understand."

"Ready Mrs. Dawson," Dr. Shaman walked back into the room followed by orderlies who were wheeling a surgical bed.

"No but I guess I should get it over with," Laura sighed.

"I'm sorry," Dr. Shaman looked at Gabriela, "You're going to have to wait in the waiting room now.

"I'll see you and my niece and nephew later," Gabby waved to Laura as she exited the room and turned the corner to the waiting room where she sat beside her mother.

The next half an hour ticked by slowly and at six o'clock at night there was still no news of Laura.

Antonio ran by the waiting room at full speed and then seeing familiar faces he backtracked and walked into the room.

"Antonio!" His mother jumped up, "You've had us all worried sick."

"I'm fine Mom, where's Laura? Has she had the babies yet?"

"She's been in surgery for almost an hour," Gabriela explained, "We haven't hard anything!''

Antonio spun around and punched the nearest wall in frustration. "I NEED TO SEE HER!" He bolted out of the room.

"Antonio!" Gabby rushed after him and just managed to grab his forearm, "Antonio you can't go into an operating room without getting properly scrubbed and you can't go in during the middle of one."

"Gabby I need to see my family!" He argued.

"And you will!" She tried to reason with him, which at the best of times was hard to do.

"Gabby!" Antonio easily shed his sister's grip and rushed down the hall.

"Antonio!" Gabriela called after him but he was long gone and into the surgical prep room; and like she had predicated he hadn't been allowed in; However when h turned around he was calmer and seemed more relaxed.

"Did they tell you something?" Gabriela asked eager for the information.

"Laura and I are the parents of a baby boy and a baby girl, both healthy and doing fine."

"Antonio that's great," She hugged him, "How's Laura? Is she okay?"

"Yeah she is," Antonio nodded his head; "They're moving her to a recovery room right now. Wanna come with me and see her and the babies?"

"Of course," She beamed,

"Okay lets go tell everyone the good news and then we can go."

For the next hour and a half about a dozen people came to see the new babies (who still didn't have names). And at four o'clock Gabriela was the only one left. Just before everyone had gone in to see the babies Antonio had taken her aside and asked her to wait around until everyone had left.

"Hey," She appeared at the doorway, "You still wanna talk to me or if it's easier I can come back tomorrow."

"Get in here sis." Antonio told her, "And here," He handed her his son who was tightly wrapped in a blue blanket.

"Hey buddy," Gabriela kissed his forehead, "Remember me? I was the first one other then your parents to hold you."

The newborn baby stared at her.

"I'll take that as a yes," She chuckled.

"You know you're going to make a great mother," Laura told her, "That's why we want you to be Diego and Eva's godmother."

"What?" Gabriela gasped.

"So?" Antonio asked, "What do you say sis?"

"I say yes," Gabriela hugged him as best she could with her nephew in her arms. "But why me?"

"Because we can't imagine anyone else raising our children other then us," Laura answered her truthfully.

**THE END**

* * *

**A\N: **So what did you think? Please let me know.


End file.
